Fera (Hank McCoy) (Terra-616)
}} HISTÓRIA Origem Hank é filho único de Edna e Norton MacCoy. Antes de seu nascimento, seu pai trabalhava numa usina nuclear, ocorreu um acidente onde Norton sobreviveu por pouco. Sempre especulou-se o que causara a mutação na nova geração de seres humanos, no caso de Hank suspeita-se que foi este acidente. Ao contrário de outros mutantes, ele já nasceu com pés e mãos grandes, além de uma força bem incomum para um bebê. Conforme ia crescendo, Hank demonstrava mais sua habilidades: Sempre muito inteligente, inicialmente era um pouco desajeitado mas logo foi ficando mais ágil e vivia se pendurando em tudo. Apesar de todas essas peculiaridades, Hank sempre foi criado com muito amor, sem nunca ser rejeitado. Na escola ele logo se destacou; primeiro por ser o mais brilhante aluno do colégio, embora prefira a ciência, ele era ótimo em todos os assuntos. Mas sua curiosidade não havia limites: Hank desmontava tudo que via para entender o seu funcionamento. Acabou com a diversão quando saiu em grupo junto com a namorada Mindy ao revelar todos os segredos do Tunel do Terror do Parque de diversão que estavam. A medida que ia crescendo, o que o jovem McCoy mais queria era ser normal como qualquer outro, evitando demonstrar toda a sua genialidade acima da média desde criança. Ele entrou para faculdade e logo foi convidado a jogar no time de futebol Americano de lá, se tornando o melhor jogador e fazendo o time se tornar o campeão estadual. Não foi difícil torna-se popular como astro do esporte da escola, apesar de sua aparência nada convencional. Rapidamente surgiu um apelido para Hank: Fera. Um bandido tenta roubar a bilheteria em dos jogos que participou, Hank o detém mas é fotografado por um repórter. Assim chamou a atenção de um vilão chamado Conquistador, que tinha muito interesse em suas habilidades, toma os pais de Hank como reféns para que o garoto cumprisse missões em troca da liberdade de sua família. O Conquistador só não sabia que Xavier também já sabia da existência do mutante. Fera derrota sozinho o vilão e seus capangas, seus pais se assustam com as capacidades do filho que diz aos pais que achava que era um mutante. Professor e seus três X-Men, Ciclope, Homem de Gelo e Anjo o convidam a se reunir a equipe e apagam todas as lembranças que as pessoas tinham de McCoy para preservar o segredo dos mutantes. No fim, ele aceita o convite e torna-se o quarto X-Men. X-Men Fera era o X-Man mais inteligente e bem humorado, sempre calmo e ponderado no momento de sufoco. No inicio de sua jornada como herói, enfrenta grandes vilões como Magneto e sua Irmandade de Mutantes, Fanático e os sentinelas. Aparência Símia Antes mesmo dos X-Men ganharem uma nova formação, Hank abandona a mansão para trabalhar na Corporação Brand e trabalhar com seus conhecimentos de bioquímica. Enquanto realizava uma experiência com uma substância hormonal mutante, descobriu que seu superior era um agente inimigo. Assim, num ato inconsequente, para proteger a solução que acabara de criar, entrou em contato com um experimento que criou. Algo deu errado e avançou sua mutação para uma aparência bestial. No inicio seus pelos ficaram acinzentados e depois foram ficando azuis. user posted image O ex-militar Buzz Baxter foi encarregado de encontrar a Fera que atormentava a Corporação Brand,Hank consegue escapar mas, precisando de ajuda, bate na porta justo de Buzz. Sua esposa Patsy (futuramente conhecida como Felina) cuida da “Fera” sem que Buzz suspeitasse e, durante uns delírios de seu monstruoso paciente, Fera revela sua identidade secreta. O sonho de Patsy era se tornar uma super-heroína, então chantageou Hank para torná-la uma heroína ou então revelaria seus segredos. Contrariado Hank concordou mas fugiu assim que pode. Vingadores Após a transformação, ainda afastado dos X-Men; ele se associou de forma não oficial aos Vingadores, participando de várias missões até ser convidado para ser um membro oficial. Ele ficou bem feliz com o convite. Patsy Walker o encontra e cobra sua antiga divida. Ela tenta chantagear Fera com os Vingadores mas a equipe já sabia sobre a identidade de Hank. Sua insistência acabou fazendo-a participar da batalha dos Vingadores contra o Esquadrão Supremo e, no desenrolar, tornando a heroína Felina. Uma grande amigo seu nesta época foi o Vingador Magnus. Defensores Ocasionalmente, ele trabalhava com os X-Men, como por exemplo na ocasião em que eles enfrentaram Magneto na Terra Selvagem ou quando os mutantes combateram a Guarda Imperial Sh'iar e a Fênix Negra na Área Azul da Lua. X-Factor Assim que fundaram o X-Factor, foi inoculado com drogas experimentais criadas pelo Dr. Maddicks, pai de Artie. Isso fez com que ele retornasse a forma humana. Tempos depois, Hank foi atacado por Pestilência, “cavaleira” do Apocalipse. O sistema imunológico de Hank, afetado pelas drogas do Dr., reagiu aumentando a força dele mas diminuindo sua capacidade intelectual. Um ataque da mutante Infectia fez com que a situação de Hank se estabilizasse, fazendo com que seu intelecto retornasse, assim como sua aparência azul. Vírus Legado O vilão Conflyto criou um poderoso e mortal vírus que atingia inicialmente apenas os mutantes. Fera se dedicou quase que totalmente a busca pela cura do vírus Legado, abandonando a maioria das missões de campo. Uma grande aliada nas pesquisas foi Moira MacTaggert, que também lutava contra a cura da doença ainda mais quando ela mesmo foi infectada sendo a primeira humana infectada pelo vírus. Sustituido Por Fera Negro Sua contra parte maligna conhecida como Fera Negro, vinda de uma realidade alternativa, começa a estudar a vida de Hank e a matar antigos colegas. Depois de ja ter informações suficientes, captura Fera e o substitui se infiltrando nos X-Men. Apesar de alguns comportamentos estranhos, nenhum telepata ou os sentidos de Wolverine suspeitaram do infiltrado na equipe. O embuste só foi desfeito quando a segunda versão do X-Factor libertou o verdadeiro Fera. Namoro Em Crise Sua namorada repórter e humana, Trish Tilby, trai sua confiança e dos X-Men ao informar ao público sobre o Vírus Legado, falando da mortífera praga que foi liberada na atmosfera meses antes e que, o vírus que antes só afetava mutantes, agora estava começando a afetar também os humanos. Trish tinha prometido manter essas informações em segredo para evitar que a população entrasse em pânico. Com o furo conseguiu uma indicação ao prêmio Pulitzer de jornalismo, mas não teve conseqüências boas: Só aumentou a preconceito aos mutantes acarretando uma morte mutante por espancamento logo após a reportagem. Fera fica muito desapontado e o namoro termina. Depois de algumas semanas, Fera marca de se reencontrar com Trish onde pedem desculpas pelo seus comportamentos e voltam a sair. Quando estava fazendo compras com Trish, os dois e os X-Men são teleportados para o espaço por Gladiador para enfrentar a Falange. A aventura que o casal passou juntos fez se reaproximarem ainda mais porém decidiram que ainda era cedo para oficializarem uma relação novamente mesmo com ambos ainda muito atraídos um pelo outro. Moira morre quando estava muito próxima de conseguir a cura para a do vírus legado que a assolava. Fera prossegue as pesquisas baseado nas anotações de Moira até que a cura é encontrada no sacrifício de Colossus. Aparência Felina Fera participou da equipe X-Treme X-Men e é gravemente ferido por Vargas. A X-Man Sábia avança a mutação de Fera para salvá-lo, estimulando seu fator de cura latente e lhe dando uma aparência felina. Seu semblante que normalmente era bem humorado agora costuma estar triste e vago. Ele não acha mais sua aparência divertida e sente falta de ter uma boca que se possa beijar e dedos mais humanos onde possa tocar um violão. E seus instintos e emoções estão mais aguçados, o que faz temer perder o controle de sua humanidade. Para piorar, Cassandra Nova o provoca dizendo que ele está em um processo de “involução”, cada vez regredindo mais a uma forma mais animalesca. E isto o instabiliza bastante emocionalmente, o que já era esperado por ela. Devido a suas aparências incomuns, Bico se torna amigo de Hank, que tenta ajudá-lo a conseguir usar seus poderes quando Cassandra Nova o dominou e obrigou a espancar o Fera com um bastão de baseball, deixando-o bastante ferido. Trish dá um ponto final por telefone nos seus encontros com Hank pois não conseguia mais se relacionar direito com ele após essa nova aparência. Eles só se encontram novamente em uma coletiva de imprensa dos X-Men onde Hank declarou-se gay para Trish, a verdade é que ele queria atingi-la de alguma forma, Hank não possui tendências homossexuais. Solitário, agarrou mais do que nunca ao sonho de Xavier como sua causa de vida. A respeitada geneticista que Hank conheceu em um seminário sobre clonagem em Berlim chamada Kavita Rao, aparece na TV alegando ter achado a “cura” para a mutação. Intrigado, Hank a procura e pede uma amostra para analisar. E Fera ficou realmente atentado a usar o experimento nele e largar de ser mutante. Até que descobre que a amostra era de Colossus, que acreditavam estar morto desde o fim do vírus legado. Ao resgatarem Peter, descobrem o envolvimento de Rao com tecnologia alienígena. Espécie em Extinção A quantidade de mutantes foi reduzida de milhares para poucas centenas desde que Feiticeira Escarlate obliterou o gene mutante, transformando a grande maioria dos mutantes em humanos normais. Não houve mais nascimentos de mutantes desde a intervenção de Wanda. Os mutantes agora lutam pela mais primária das causas: A sobrevivência. Fera foi ao enterro de uma criança mutante. Durante o enterro, conversando com Madrox, Fera admite que a situação dos mutantes é crítica e decide não descansar até descobrir a solução para o problema ou morrer tentando. Começa a grande jornada do Fera contra a extinção dos mutantes. Suas pesquisas de nada adiantaram mesmo com a ajuda das maiores mentes do mundo a seu favor como Reed Richards, Tony Stark e Hank Pym. Desesperado, resolveu apelar até para os mais sociopatas e brilhantes vilões. Nenhum aceita ajudar, mas o Alto Evolucionário diz enigmaticamente que ele está fazendo sua investigação de modo errado, que a ciência talvez não possa solucionar o que foi criado por essa magia. Ele se depara com o Fera Negro, que também pesquisava o assunto e estava sempre um passo a frente dele principalmente por não possuir éticas e respeito pela vida. Os dois se aliam até que o desrespeito pela vida chegou ao limite quando o Fera Negro utilizou Lewis Guthrie, um dos irmãos de Míssil, como cobaia viva. Fera se convence que a resposta não está na ciência e tenta se aliar a magia para resolver a questão, mas também não é bem sucedido. Fera descobre também que a dizimação afetou até outras realidades. Fera, como ultima tentativa, recorre a Feiticeira Escarlate para desfazer o que fez. Só que ele a encontrou desmemoriada sem saber quem é ele e nem que ela é a Feiticeira Escarlate. Entretanto diz, através de metáforas, que desfazer a magia pode causar consequências ainda piores. Hank chega à conclusão que não é possível desfazer a dizimação, presta suas últimas homenagens às vítimas da Terra do Nunca e conclui que isso é tudo que ele pode fazer. Isso, e sobreviver. Complexo de Messias Hank é derrubado pelos carrascos assim que estes se revelam, porém graças a hologramas de gravações sobre como tratar pacientes que ele fazia para pesquisas e auxílio, Kitty Pryde consegue estabilizar Olhos-Vendados. Após voltar a consciência depois dos ataques surpresas dos Carrascos, Hank volta a mansão e toma seu lugar de médico, cuidando dos feridos, como: Míssil e Olhos-Vendado. Fera é o único presente quando Xavier desmaia ao localizar o primeiro mutante nascido depois do Dia M e o responsável por colocar a cerébra em ordem após ter seus circuitos queimados graças a grande energia telepática liberada pelo Professor X e descobre que graças a tecnologia do sentinela Nimrod que os purificadores foram atrás do primeiro mutante nascido após o Dia M. Transportado para a ilha Muir graças a Fada, após o ataque do Predador X a mansão, Fera é uma das testemunhas da morte de Charles Xavier por Bishop e sua ajuda médica de nada adianta. São Francisco Hank é um dos primeiros mutantes convocados para fazer parte dos X-Men em São Francisco e crítico fervoroso ao querer o Centro X, nova QG dos X-Men, 100% ecológica, Fera é também uma testemunha da transmissão psíquica de Emma Frost em conjunto com Ciclope para a comunidade mutante dizendo que os X-Men estão de volta á ativa e que São Francisco é um abrigo mutante. Ajuda na recuperação de Megan Gwynn, A Fada, pedindo para que Cristal fosse animar a jovem ferida pelo Culto do Inferno e cuida da comunicação entre os X-Men na perseguição do mutante Empata. Fera auxilia os X-Men durante a Invasão secreta, buscando um jeito de parar os Skrulls que invadem São Francisco. Utopia Descontente com toda a trama de mentira que cercava os X-Men liderado por Ciclope, Fera diz a Ciclope e Emma Frost para resolver. Ele e outros X-Men foram intervir numa passeata anti-mutante em São Francisco que defendia a Proposição X -um controle químico para evitar nascimento de mutantes- o que acabaram provocando uma atitude agressiva. Na confusão, Fera foi capturado pelo M.A.R.T.E.L.O e se tornou prisioneiro de Osborn. Encarcerado, foi enviado para Maquina Ômega – que retira temporariamente o poder dos mutantes presos- mas sofreu fortes seqüelas por ele ter mutação físicas permanentes, como perda de pelo e queda das unhas e fraquesa. Depois de resgatado pelos X-Men, Fera recuperou rápido mas o trauma psicológico foi pior, o que só contribuiu negativamente para o entendimento com Scott e suas atitudes como líder, o que resultou na sua saída da ilha Utopia e deixar os X-Men. E.S.P.A.D.A Assim que saiu da equipe, Fera foi trabalhar na E.S.P.A.D.A onde a Agente Brand, sua namorada, trabalha. Mas Fera ficou por lá por pouco tempo. (não publicado no Brasil) Vingadores Uma das primeiras missões foi resgatar Nova Primordial, que estava descontrolado em Marte pela Coroa da Serpente. Instituto Jean Grey Fera se alia a Wolverine e ajuda na gestão do Instituto Jean Grey. Acidentalmente deixou com um portal dimensional aberto e infestou o Instituto de Banfs. Abigail Brand é capturada por Dentes de Sabre no espaço e Fera precisa libertar seu lado animalesco para enfrentar o vilão e salvar a namorada. Fera salva Abigail mas tem um grande corte na barriga feito pelo vilão. Os Vingadores estão preocupados com o Quinteto Fênix e Fera se mostra contra, acreditando que os hospedeiros da Fênix estão realmente transformando o mundo em algo melhor. Com a morte de Xavier, Fera herdou a joia do infinito da Mente e foi convocado para substituí-lo nos Illuminatis. Lá ele ajuda a impedir que um grande desalinhamento nas realidades destrua o multiverso. Nova Mutação Os integrantes do Instituto Jean Grey discordam das intervenções atuais de ciclope mas temem que, se o confrontarem uma nova guerra civil surja. Sofrendo uma nova mutação, dessa vez sentindo que não vai aguentar vivo, decide tomar uma última ação: Voltar ao passado e convocar o Scott Summers do passado para tentar botar juízo no atual Ciclope. Fera tenta de tudo para salvar a vida de Nim, estudando a fisiologia da Ninhada. O Tempo Se Esgota Fera é forçada a fugir com o resto dos Illuminati depois que o Capitão América descobriu que os Illuminati estavam destruindo mundos incursivos e ordenou que os Vingadores caíssem os Illuminati. Oito meses depois, quando a última incursão se aproxima, Fera procura refúgio na Nação X, um santuário mutante administrado por Ciclope. Ciclope oferece a Fera um lugar apesar das suas diferenças. Ciclope também recebeu a Mancha Solar quando ele veio visitar Fera e conversou com ele sobre as incursões. Varíola M Tempestade reuniu um dia os professores e estudantes da Escola Jean Grey e a Nova Escola Charles Xavier de Mutters para criar o "julgamento" de Fera por mexer com o continuo espaço-tempo trazendo os cinco X-Men originais do passado para o presente. Fera tornou-se defensivo quando confrontado por suas ações. Eventualmente, Fera já teve o suficiente e sai de um golpe. Ele depois colocou suas coisas e deixou os X-Men. Na sequência da descoberta da Varíola M, Fera foi alistado por Tempestade para se juntar aos Inumanos e se mudar para Nova Attilan para encontrar uma cura para a Varíola M. Inumanos VS X-Men Quando Fera percebe que ele não consegue encontrar uma cura para a nuvem de Terrígena, ele visita o resto dos mutantes e aconselha-lhes que o melhor curso de ação é que todos os mutantes saem da Terra, mas seus companheiros se opõem e aprisioná-lo antes que ele possa avisar a Inumanos que a guerra está chegando. No entanto, depois de aprender o que a nuvem fará aos mutantes, a Medusa ativa um gerador para destruir a nuvem de Terrígena, deixando Emma ser marcada como uma traidora por suas falsas alegações sobre a verdadeira morte de Ciclope para manipular os X-Men para destruir os Inumanos. Destrutor ajuda Emma a escapar por causa da memória de seu irmão, enquanto Fera e seus companheiros restantes se formam, todos se arrependendo de suas vidas terem descoberto que a Terrígenese poderia matá-los. PODERES E HABILIDADES Poderes *'Força:' *'Resistência:' *'Velocidade:' *'Agilidade:' *'Reflexos:' *'Destreza:' *'Visão Felina:' *'Faro:' *'Audição Aguçadas:' *'Regeneração superior a de um humano normal:' Habilidades *'Grande Intelecto:' Conhecimentos fortes de genética, bioquímica, literatura. *'Bloqueio Psíquico:' leve (ensinado por Xavier à seus principais alunos.) *'Línguas:' Inglês, espanhol, latim, japonês, russo, afegão (pushti). Noções de Transiano. Fraquezas *'Intuição Animal:' Durante anos, Hank McCoy teve que aceitar seus instintos animais crescentes, que acompanham cada nova mutação. Cassandra Nova aproveitou isso ao fazê-lo agir como um animal muito para sua humilhação até que o Beak conseguiu liberá-lo de seu controle. Devido à transformação da Fera em um ser de gato, ele desenvolveu um sabor carnívoro para a carne, sobre o qual ele está em conflito. *'Sentidos Vulneráveis:' devido à sua mutação animal, a única "fraqueza" que a Fera tem é o fato de que seus sentidos aumentados podem ser aproveitados. Nível de Força Classe 10; Hank possui força sobre-humana que lhe permite levantar até 10 toneladas. PERSONALIDADE E APARÊNCIA Personalidade *'Intelectual:' *'Eloquente:' *'Verborrágico:' *'Gentil:' *'Educado:' *'Bem Humorado:' *'Carismático:' *'Desde sua forma felina:' semblante triste e teme perder sua humanidade, instintos e emoções mais aguçadas. *Amante da ciência e da literatura *Respeitado pela sociedade por ser um ex-Vingador *Religioso, porém não muito por causa de sua visão materialista e científica. *Alergia a poeira *Feromônios que atraem as mulheres (aparentemente era só na forma símia) Aparência Aparencia Humana: Mãos e pés avantajados, porte símio Aparência Símia: Pêlo azul, caninos e unhas afiadas Aparência Felina: Rosto felino, Pêlo azul, caninos e unhas afiadas. (Algumas vezes desenhado com 4 dedos na mão e com juntas articuladas invertidas abaixo dos joelhos.) NOTAS *'No Brasil:' A editora EBAL publicava o material da DC Comics por aqui desde os anos 40, adquiriu então os direitos de publicação dos personagens Marvel, e, num convênio com os postos Shell, distribuiu as edições “zero” de “Capitão Z” (trazendo as aventuras de Homem de Ferro e do Capitão América – nos moldes da “Tales of Suspense” americana), “Super X” (com Namor e Hulk – a exemplo da original “Tales to Astonish”) e “Album Gigante” (com as aventuras de Thor” – no original, “Journey into Mistery”) para quem abastecesse seus carros naquele mês de julho de 1967. No mês seguinte, as edições número 1 pintaram nas bancas. Todas em preto-e-branco e num formato “quase” americano. Só que a EBAL não possuía exclusividade sobre o material da Marvel. A partir de 1969, outros títulos começaram a pipocar por outros selos. A GEP (Gráfica Editora Penteado), por exemplo, publicava X-Men. *'Primeira história do Fera e os X-Men no Brasil:' A revista X-MEN # 1 (1968 pela GEP) foi a primeiríssima história publicada dos X-Men aqui no Brasil, era equivalente a história Uncanny X-Men #7, o título original americano: “The return of the Blob” foi substituído por “A Volta do Bolão”. Na história, os X-Men enfrentam o Blob, (ou “Bolão”) e a Irmandade de Mutantes (chamada aqui de Maldosos Mutantes): Magneto, Feiticeira Escarlate (chamada de Bruxa Escarlate), Mestre Mental (aqui, simplesment Mestre), Groxo (“Sapo”) e Mercúrio. Esta aventura também marca a primeira aparição do computador Cérebro. As edições Uncanny X-Men de 1 a 6 não saíram por aqui nessa época. A editora Gep publicou as histórias das Uncanny 7 a 19. *'História 100% nacional:' Como as aventuras dos X-Men tinham em torno de 20 páginas, a GEP contratou artistas nacionais para escrever tramas curtas e, assim, conseguir lançar revistas com 32 páginas. E logo nessa sua primeira aparição temos uma história solo do Fera, enfrentando um homem das cavernas que, além de força e agilidade, copia os movimentos do herói. O roteiro foi de Walter S. Gomes e os desenhos Gedeone Malagola. *'“Ai Minha Santa Aquerupita / Oh My Stars and Garters”:' Frequentemente podemos ver Hank pronunciar a seguinte frase: “Ai minha Santa Aquerupita“. Mas quem é a Santa Aquerupita? Ninguém. Isso mesmo, a santa presente no jargão de Fera não existe. Ele até é moderadamente religioso porém não muito devido a sua visão cética de cientista. Santa Aquerupita foi uma liberdade criativa dos tradutores da editora Abril e agora da Panini. (Porém existe uma Nossa Senhora Achiropita e talvez seja baseada nela) No original em inglês a frase tão repetida é “Oh my Stars and Garters“. Em uma tradução livre do termo original, ficaria assim: “Oh minhas estrelas e cinta-ligas“. Mas a expressão vem de “Order of the Garter“, ou a “Ordem da Jarreteira“. Uma Ordem da qual D. Pedro II já participou e que hoje conta com a participação do Príncipe Charles. *'Mutação Secundária: Fera de Pelúcia:' Grant Morrisson queria usar o Colossus e Moira Mactarget como a cientista das suas historias. No entanto ambos tinham acabado de morrer. Morrisson então pensou em utilizar Emma Frost e Fera como substitutos, mas não sem fazer grandes alterações nos dois personagens. Enquanto outras mudanças como os novos uniformes atendem à nova estética adotada pelo escocês, a nova forma pensada para o Fera parece atender somente a um capricho pessoal ou à necessidade de polêmicas do escritor. Morrisson decidiu mudar o visual tradicional do Fera (Wolverine azul e peludo?), para um visual mais felino, remetendo a algumas representações da “Fera” de “A Bela e a Fera”. A explicação da alteração para felino foi escrita em uma história na X-Treme X-Men de Claremont para logo depois gentilmente cedê-lo para a revista de Morrisson. Assim Morrison e Claremont usaram em conjunto e pela primeira vez o conceito de mutação secundária (Outro conceito inventado pelo louco escritor escocês): Emma ganhando uma forma de diamante e Fera ganhando forma felina. LINKS REFERÊNCIAS *Marvel Database: http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Henry_McCoy_(Earth-616) *Protocolos Xavier: https://protocolosx.wordpress.com/2008/11/04/fera/ Notas de Rodapé Categoria:Personagens Categoria:X-Men Primeira Classe Categoria:Membros dos X-Men Categoria:Membros dos Defensores Categoria:Membros do X-Factor Categoria:Membros dos Vingadores Categoria:Membros do Clube X Categoria:Membros do Circo de Horrores Categoria:Memória Fotográfica Categoria:Inteligência Genia Categoria:Personagens (Terra-616) Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Estudantes do Instituto Xavier Categoria:Estudantes Categoria:Faculdade da Escola Jean Grey Categoria:Mutóides de Genosha Categoria:Mutação Secundária Categoria:Regeneração Categoria:Membros dos Illluminati